


Midnight Revelations

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The Due South characters from a different point of view.





	Midnight Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Midnight Revelations
    
    
     The following story is rated G, and looks at the
    Due South characters from a different point of view, using the stream
    of consciousness style. If you have any questions, comments, etc.
     you can email me at. 
    Thank you kindly.

#  Midnight Revelations
    
    
                                 
                                     By 
                                 Erin Bauer
                                 
         When people find out about my heritage, they wonder if I ever miss
    it.  Well, at least they say that, although I think it is more likely
    they are afraid of me and feel they just have to say 
    *something*.  It doesn't bother him, however, to reveal the truth about
    me, and as long as I'm on my best behavior, I don't know why people should
    be afraid.  Stereotypes, I suppose.  Humankind has a history of believing
    in that sort of thing, and as hard as they try, it doesn't seem likely
    that they will ever shake the habit of being judgemental before they
    know the whole story.
    
         Sometimes I wish he weren't quite so honest. If he just told them
    I'm a Husky (I do, after all, look strikingly like one), he might save
    us the trouble of having to deal with startled looks and fearful frowns.
    It would be so much easier, but it is just not in Fraser's nature to
    do so.
    
         Ah well.  As I lie here I ponder these things--what a strange world
    I live in, but I'm not complaining, mind you.  Some may call me spoiled,
    including Fraser, but I have to admit, I enjoy this life, this city,
    and yes, I even like Ray, despite his attitude and 
    comments made toward or about me.  He's only human, after all.
    
         You ask, "What do you *really* think of the Mountie?"  I have to
    smile at this question (yes, I am capable of smiling as much as this
    might be hard for you to imagine) for Fraser is hard to describe.  I
    guess I would have to say he treats me as an equal--well, at least most
    of the time.  I still have to convince him that junk food is good for
    me--well, at least not *that* bad for me.  After all, I *do* only have
    a life span of 12 years, so why not enjoy myself?  He's a good guy, I
    don't want to convince you otherwise--I mean he does go beyond the call
    of duty and I have the opportunity to go along for the ride.  And you
    know, it is nice to have a bit of adventure in life, right? 
    
         I'm not quite so sure that Fraser understands the concept of love
    yet though.  It's not that he is not capable of it, it is simply that
    he is oblivious to the signs.  Well, I guess that is just 
    another thing to add to my list of things to do--after the junk food
    need, of course.  Maslow's pyramid--junk food first priority, and Fraser's
    love life right up there with self actualization.  On the other hand,
    his behavior could be attributed to his strong intent to help *everyone*
    and therefore he does not have the 
    time to search for that special someone.  Or perhaps the 
    loss of Victoria, his one seemingly true love, (I myself shall never
    quite figure out the complexities of human love) will always be with
    him.  However, whether from naivity or the pain of past events, 
    Fraser needs to be "taught" to love again, and Ray and I may be the ones
    to do it. Hm, or perhaps Ray's sister or Elaine--they seem to care for
    him in a way that is not strictly professional or out of politeness.
    He has a caring and pure heart, that I do know.  I 
    also know that when I look into his eyes, I see a determination which
    I myself know well and can relate to because it emulates so well the
    will of survival found in the wild.  We have philosophical 
    conversations, Fraser and I, and I think he is probably the only one
    who really understands me, or at least takes the time to listen.    
    
         Now you ask of Ray.  Well, he is a "I think I'm funny", smart aleck
    type of person--polar opposite of Fraser, but I don't want to give the
    impression that he isn't nice.  His manners could just use some work.
    He has his good points though--such as sneaking me a piece of junk food
    every once in awhile, and of course treating 
    Fraser well, overlooking the man's naive personality and what few flaws
    he has, and remaining good friends with him.  I can respect that, and
    thus I can respect Ray.  Ray has the street smarts and Fraser the tracking
    and survival skills, so the two of them make a pretty good team--well,
    the three of us make a good team, I should say.  The nose knows, and
    there is no one with a better nose than I. 
         As my eyes grow weary, I begin to lay my head down on my paws and
    adjust my body to a more comfortable position.  I can see Fraser reading
    his father's diary and he looks at me and smiles.
    
         "Night Dief," he says, and although I can't hear him, I know what
    he has said, and I stare at him in return, telling him with a soft whine
    that I wish him a good night as well.  My tail wags 
    slightly as a warmth goes through me--I think to myself--I live with
    such nice people.  So if you wonder if I miss the wild, I have to say
    no--I have a good life right here.
    
          I rest my head on my paws and drift off into sleep, relaxed, and
    wondering what adventures the next day will bring.                 
               
    


End file.
